1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility storage rack. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a utility storage rack having a pegboard, as well as a plurality of aperture forming container members that are adapted to holding and organizing objects of varying size.
Providing an efficient system of organization for items of varying size and shape can be a difficult and time-consuming task. This is particularly true in the home, where a variety of objects need to be stored and organized. It is well known that conventional storage spaces, such as cabinets, shelves, and pantries, do not provide an efficient means of organization for items of varying size. These objects are traditionally placed loosely in a cabinet, aligned on a shelf, or placed in the bottom of a toolbox. In addition to larger items, such as bottles and spray cans, smaller objects that are intended for hanging on a rack are difficult to properly store. Additionally, the storage racks available and disclosed in the prior art do not include a means of hanging such objects, which often causes a user to place such items in a drawer where they are difficult to organize.
It is well known that maintaining organization in the home is a difficult and time-consuming task. Two locations in the home that are particularly difficult to organize are the garage and kitchen. Garages contain various items, such as spray paint cans, penetrating oil containers, insect sprays, and hand tools, which are traditionally placed into a cabinet, toolbox, or shelf. Over time, as more items are acquired, these spaces become quickly disorganized. In addition to the garage, the modern kitchen contains various cooking spices, sprays, and cooking utensils that require additional storage space. This is particularly true in homes and apartments that have a smaller kitchen, where storage space is often limited. Constantly removing, replacing, and reorganizing these storage areas is time consuming, as well as an inefficient use of the limited space available.
Such lack of organization can create difficulty when attempting to locate a desired object. A user must remember which location the item is in, and then search through the storage space until the item is located. Many times, these various items are arranged one in front of the other, making it difficult to access a particular item that is positioned in the back. In such cases, a user must remove all of the containers that are stored in front of the needed item in order to obtain access thereto. In addition, the devices that presently exist in the art for organizing objects of varying size are not intended to hang on a wall. Instead, such devices take up floor and countertop space, which is an inefficient use of the available wall space in the kitchen or garage. The present invention improves upon traditional storage devices by providing a means of organizing items of varying size. The device comprises a four-sided wall utility rack having a plurality of aperture forming container members arranged in vertical columns, which are adapted to holding objects of varying size and shape. The rear face includes a means of attaching the device to a vertical support surface, while the front face contains a plurality of apertures spaced about a substantial portion thereof, forming a pegboard for attaching objects thereto. In this way, a user can store larger items in the container members, while smaller items can hang from the pegboard. This enables a user to quickly locate and replace such items, thereby creating a more efficient storage space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, a common way to store objects of varying size is with a counter mounted storage rack that includes a plurality of apertures that are designed to secure items placed therein. Many of the devices that are currently available or disclosed in the prior art, however, utilize a design that requires the storage rack to be positioned on the floor or on a countertop. Such devices take up valuable space that may be better used for storing other items. Additionally, many of the devices in the prior art do not include a means of hanging small objects therefrom, such as hand tools or kitchen utensils. These items are left to be stored in a location where they can easily be misplaced or lost.
The present invention improves upon currently available and disclosed devices with a design that can be mounted to a vertical wall surface, and enables a user to store a plurality of objects of varying size. The rear face includes a means of attaching the device to a support surface, such as a door or wall. This prevents the device from using floor our countertop space, thereby enabling a user to better utilize such spaces. The front face includes a pegboard that can accept a plurality of attachments for hanging items therefrom. The present invention additionally includes a means of storing a plurality of containers, such as bottles, cans, or other containers of varying size. This design enables a user to store many different types of objects in one location, instead of requiring multiple storage solutions for items of varying size, thereby providing a novel device over those in the prior art.
Several devices have been disclosed in the art that attempt to store and organize cylindrical objects. Deviancy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,004 discloses a display and storage assembly having an arcuate front face with openings therein for receiving, storing and displaying goods. Alexander, U.S. Pat. No. 938,809 discloses a holder comprising a revolvable cylinder designed to receive and hold phonographic records. Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,756,883 discloses a display support for bottles of oil, alcohol, or the like. James, U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,159 discloses a display cabinet for holding round, cylindrical containers, such as spray paint cans. While such prior art devices are useful for storing and displaying objects, the structure of these devices are considerably different from the present invention. These racks are intended for positioning on a floor, and are designed for holding similarly shaped consumer items in a commercial setting. They are not adapted to holding items of varying size, such as tools or kitchen utensils. Additionally, these devices do not include a means of attaching to a support surface, such as a vertical wall surface. The present invention overcomes such limitations by providing a pegboard on the front surface for attaching small items thereto. In this way, the present invention can store several different types of objects of varying size and shape.
Other devices in the prior art claim storage devices used for holding cylindrical items. Ancona, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,260 discloses a device for holding and displaying a plurality of cylindrical containers that is mounted to a rotating base. Similarly, Ancona, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,165 discloses a kitchen storage unit that includes apertures for receiving cylindrical containers, as well as pegs for hanging small items therefrom. While these devices are designed for holding objects of varying size, there structure is entirely different. The '260 and '165 patents include apertures on multiple sides, as well as rotating bases. When access is required to the apertures on a side of the device facing away from the user, the storage rack must be rotated in order to allow for access thereto. To permit such rotation, the device must be mounted on a flat surface, such as a countertop. The present invention includes a rear face that enables the device to be mounted on a vertical support surface. When mounted, a user can access all sides of the device without rotation, thereby enabling a user to utilize countertop space for other items.
While the devices disclosed in the prior art are designed to hold and organize objects of varying size, they have several known drawbacks. Many of these storage racks are designed for use in a commercial setting, such as in a department store. They are intended to be positioned on a floor for holding and displaying goods for consumers. Other devices disclosed that are for use in a kitchen are intended to be placed on a countertop, which is an inefficient use of the limited space available in a kitchen. The present invention overcomes such difficulties with a design that is wall mountable, and does not require the use of floor or countertop space. The configuration of the container members allows for the storage of bottles, cans, or other containers of varying size. The pegboard on the front face allows for the hanging of various objects therefrom. This creates a simple and efficient storage solution for the home or any other space where organization is desired.
In light of the prior art and the disclosed elements of the present invention, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art. Consequently, it is clear that that present invention is not described by the art, and that a need exists for an improved utility storage rack having a pegboard, as well as a plurality of aperture forming container members that are adapted to holding and organizing objects of varying size. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.